WWE Ratings
by foxxer1999
Summary: Started by OurWWEFanGirl, and she is unable to publish stories as she wants to, so I have taken the liberty of publishing it for her. This is her breakdown of WWE Raw and Smackdown and the PPV if necessary, and if this takes off, great, but don't credit me for it, credit her, thank you, and enjoy!
1. Week after Backlash

Week of 9/11 (Backlash, Raw and Smackdown)

I've always been a Raw fan from the shows to the PPVs, but Backlash is making me have second thoughts. In my opinion, Smackdown did amazing with their PPV. Some of the most memorable moments for me was the crowning of the new champions and all the other matches. However the only match that kept me from giving it a 10/10 was the Corbin vs Crews match. I can never watch anymore PPVs since I dont have the Network, but from watching what happened, it seems like the Corbin vs Crews match is an easy one to forget for me. So overall the PPV was a 9/10

On Raw, we saw a women's triple threat match, a main event between Owens and Reigns and many more. With what happened between Raw and Backlash already has me thinking about who I think might be champions at Clash of Champions and No Mercy. With that in mind I want to talk about a women and three superstars: Nia Jax and The New Day. Ever since Nia Jax has been in NXT and on the main roster she has truly been a "Force of Greatness" that kind of reminds me of a newer version of Awesome Kong aka Kharma. On Raw, we saw Jax basically decimate Alicia Fox. I enjoy the fact she won, but not how she won. Keep in mind, Alicia Fox was the first opponent she went up against that was actually on the main roster. Back with the Ascension, they lost their first match against their first opponents on the main roster being the PrimeTime Players so I like the fact that they've kept Nia and Braun's streak going. How I think her streak might end could go two ways for me. One, She could be in the match with her opponent and Alicia come out looking for retribution because what happens with most beat downs? You start rivalries. However with some beat downs, WWE tends to forget them and then just move on which is probably gonna be likely. If I had to choose somebody to beat Nia for the 1st time, it would either have to be Sasha or Bayley. Im not saying that anybody elsw couldnt beat her im just saying that Smackdown has more choices of people to beat her first try then Raw with Nikki Bella, Naomi, Natalya and Becky Lynch. Now onto New Day. If u haven't noticed already, a lot of the champions from NXT and Smackdown could also be famous for their indy days such as: Shinsuke Nakamura, Asuka, Aj Styles, and Becky Lynch. So if Raw wants to do that with it then they might make New Day lose to Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson at Clash of Champions. Now with Banks and Flair, it could go either way for me: they could either give it to Sasha to keep with the indy or keep it with Charlotte because of Sasha's back. However, overall this week, there wasnt but a couple of things that stood out this week so Im giving Raw a 7/10.

With Smackdown, there was many things that was going on including the return of John Cena. Now combined with what Styles and Cena said, they have a point: this year really has not been the year for the former Shield members. Another thing I found interesting was the Women's Fatal 5 Way match to face Becky at No Mercy. The person who most people least expected to win was the winner of the match, Alexa Bliss. Its been a hard time for me remembering when Alexa had a chance at any of the titles so either Alexa or Carmella winning would've been a nice change. Then we had a contract signing of Heath Slater. Now I don't think that Slater and Rhyno are going to last too long and here's why: during the quarter finals, semi finals, the finals, and the match with the Ascension on Smackdown it seems like Rhyno has always been there to always try to win for the team with his famous GORE. And last but not least: The tag match with Ambrose and Cena vs Styles and a mystery partner. Styles had asked many people such as Kane and Baron Corbin, but when he went back to Bryan partnerless, he gave him a partner in the form of a local competitor. As he walked down, Miz attacked him out of nowhere and was now Styles's partner which I found interesting. But the interesting duo came up short to Ambrose and Cena. Overall, I give Smackdown an 8/10

My Winner for this week: Smackdown.

 **A/N: Thanks to OurWWEFangirl for sending this to me, and here's hoping this becomes an interesting thing for you all. Lemme know, and let her know what you all think, and we will see you next time :D**


	2. Week after Clash Of Champs

At Clash Of Champions, we had a very "interesting" night with many surprising results. It was actually better than I expect it for the PPV. However, because of the many controversies surrounding many of the matches, it keeps me from giving it a 10/10.

Overall Ranking: 8/10

Before I begin with Raw, it cleared up some of the controversies for me so it's gonna be higher than the PPV.

The first match of the night was a rematch from Clash of Champions with new United States Champion Roman Reigns against former United States Champion Rusev. Last night, rather than DQing Rusev, he merely just ejected Lana, makes you wonder why he made the call. With the rematch, I liked and disliked it. I disliked it because it ended in double countout, but I liked it because it gives us a little preview of what's to come in WWE 2k17. I personally found the match between New Day and Gallows and Anderson interesting because blood was drawn. With WWE's "no blood policy", no blood had been drawn unless for rare moments when matches were actually violent enough to draw blood. However, ever since Summerslam, it seems like WWE has been allowing a lot more blood. Which makes me question if the blood was actually real. Finding out what happened with the Owens vs Rollins match, it doesn't seem as controversial as I initially thought and heres why: anytime there's controversies it's either because of one of the following: Outside interference, Rope breaks not being caught, all not being able to continue, DQ or calls made by the referee. Last night was just three out of the five. I'm starting to like CWC because they seem to have the one thing that barely anyone on the main roster has for each other: Sportsmanship. However, since they're on the main roster, that respect could change on a dime. The main event saw Enzo and Big Cass go against Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens. This match was good and bad for me. It's always good to see new faces in the main event picture such as Enzo and Big Cass. However, it keeps Raw from getting a 10/10 because the match was equivalent to a mid card match. When I say this, I just mean that it didn't end off on a strong note.

Overall Ranking: 8.5/10

What I said a few weeks back with Slater, I'm now starting to see him in a new light. Heath was actually proved impressive when he got the hot tag off from Chad Gable, however, they just came up short to the Ascension and the Usos. If the Usos keep on the roll that they have been on, Slater and Rhyno might not be champions after No Mercy. Something interesting is happening with the Usos and Naomi lately, when Naomi was heel, Usos were face now that Usos are heel, Naomi is face, which has not happened to the Usos in over four years. With Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt, Wyatt wrote chilling messages for Orton backstage in blood and had a cardboard cut out of him with the eyes cut out, sound familiar? Well it should because that's the same thing that Wyatt did to Roman Reigns, and the fact that Wyatt actually brought Roman's daughter in the mix. Which makes me wonder if Wyatt is going to go down that same road with Orton and his daughter. With Ziggler and Miz, one of two things can happen: Either WWE wants to keep making money and find someway to end it in a draw or have Ziggler win somehow, or have Ziggler do what many have done in the past and leave only to come back and restart the rivalry by coming out from the crowd. However with this in mind, it's making me think: (Keep in mind, Ziggler must quit if he does not win) If Ziggler wins but the championship does not change or ends in a draw, what do they do for Ziggler's career. Now with what happened between Miz and Ziggler makes me give it a surprise rating.

Overall Rating: 8.5/10

Winner For This Week: Tie


End file.
